


manatees

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick-stump-has-my-soul replied to your post “send me a word and a ship and i’ll write a tiny fic surrounding it!!”</p>
<p>Manatees</p>
            </blockquote>





	manatees

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this one has caps and shit dont ask me

Bronx had Patrick in a death grip by hand, dragging him along the tank. He didn’t really have any intrest in sea life, the day had other wise been boring for the young boy, minus this one moment. The only thing he really cared about. The manatees. 

He didn’t know much about the animal, if he was honest, other than it was big, and kind of like a cow that lived underwater. Patrick had tried to give him some info on them but Bornx just didn’t care. He loved the animal because his head would read him a book– ‘I’m a Manatee’ –, and would sing and play the song for him. 

“From time to time I dream that I’m a manatee, I undulating underneath the sea!” Bronx sang, swinging his and Patrick’s hands, glancing over at him, waiting until Patrick got the idea.

“Unshakled by the chains of idle vanity, a modest manatee, that’s me!” Patrick sang back quietly, humming as Bronx sang the next verse. Patrick had yet to memorize the sing, so Bronx let them skip to the end, loudly  singing ‘that’s me!’ and bursting into a fit of laughing of Pete whistled from his seat in the middle of the room.

Bronx put his hands aganist the glass, pressing his face aganist it for a long moment before looking up at Patrick.

“Do ya think we’ll be like’em?” He asked, ad Patricked hummed in response.”Like that manatee family! It’s like, one short, we need a Saint, but ya know what I mean!” He huffed, and Patrick laughing lightly, kneeling down to were the child was (he didn’t know Pete took a picture of that, and uploeaded it to instagram with the caption ‘my boys <3′). 

“Sure, buddy. Me, you, your dad, Delcan and Saint, one big happy family.” Patrick stated, rather matter-o-factly. Bronx grinned, tuning back to the tank.

Patrick ruffled his hair, then quickly looked to Pete, who was leaned over the stroler that held both Delcan and Saint, poking at both their stomachs.

Patrick Stump was content with life, and he only realized because of some manatees.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
